Only We Know
by Evil Lord Kane
Summary: After returning to Coruscant from a tiring mission, Obi-Wan wants nothing more than a bite to eat at his favorite diner. But hidden feelings resurface when he comes face to face with the last person he expected to see.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)This is my first ever fic. It was initially gonna be a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot. There isn't much romance in this chapter, but the second chapter will be all Obitine, and it should be up tomorrow. Takes place after "The Duchess of Mandalore" but before "Deception". Read &Review please.**

Dark clouds gathered overhead, a rarity on Coruscant, which was well known throughout the galaxy for it's dry skies. Contrary to popular opinion, it did rain on occasion, and when it did, it came down in thick sheets, soaking anything not tucked away inside one of the city-planet's seemingly infinite buildings. This liquid assault is usually preceded by howling winds, which was the case on this afternoon, as a ship touched down on the landing platform of the Jedi temple.

Shortly afterwards, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from the descended ramp of the ship, followed closely by his former padawan Anakin Skywalker. They were both fresh from the field, having just returned from a mission in the Outer Rim. Separatist activity around Allyuen had necessitated the presence of the Jedi, and they'd managed to remove all enemy ships from the area. Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano had stayed behind, as she was needed in the temple to help out a group of Initiates.

Obi-Wan sighed as he stepped off the ramp and onto the landing platform. He ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his head as he thought about their most recently completed mission. It'd been a long and tedious one. General Grievous was leading the Separatist forces on Allyuen, and he had a personal grudge against Obi-Wan. He'd wanted to face the General in combat, but it hadn't exactly been a fair fight. Grievous, as usual, had MagnaGuards with him, and it was difficult staying alive with so many lethal blades aiming for him. He'd managed to take them out, but by that time Grievous had already gotten into an escape pod. It took every ounce of force-enhanced speed he had to get off the ship before it blew.

Anakin eventually picked him up from his landing point on a nearby moon. When Anakin arrived, he found Obi-Wan attempting to nurse several wounds of varying severity, including a large knot on the side of his head. When he'd finally boarded the ship, he'd been sent straight to the medical bay by Anakin, who wouldn't take no for an answer. His wounds were treated with bacta and he'd been sent to rest for the journey home. He'd woken up feeling much better, with the worst of his injuries healed.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon." Anakin said as he walked up beside Obi-Wan, interrupting his recollections.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan replied as hunger pangs rippled in his belly. He hadn't eaten in over a day, and he wasn't in the mood for temple food. He didn't think the food served in the temple was terrible; it was much certainly better than field rations; but temple food was optimized for maximum nutritional value rather than taste. He decided to take a trip to Dex's, his favorite diner. The food wasn't exactly nutritious, but it was certainly tasty. Though the Jedi practiced restraint, it never hurt to indulge on occasion. The problem was that it was going to rain soon, and Obi-Wan doubted he'd have time to report to the council _and_ go to Dex's before it started raining, and he definitely didn't want to get caught in that.

"Come on master, let's get inside before we get soaked."

"Actually, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "What kind of favor?"

"Could you give our report to the council alone? I really want to grab a bite to eat before it stars raining."

"Sure thing master, just make sure you bring me back something."

"No problem, Anakin. Good luck." Obi-Wan gave a small bow of his head, which was quickly returned, and took his leave. As he made his way through the temple, he noticed how shockingly desolate the temple was becoming. While the Jedi still numbered in the thousands, the vast majority were in the field, and it was plain to see that the war was having a noticeable impact on their numbers. Jedi were being killed every day, and there weren't enough padawans in the ranks to fully replenish their numbers. He wondered exactly how many of his brethren would be cut down before this war was finally over. Obi-Wan shook off these disturbing thoughts as he came to the entrance of the Temple.

He felt the wind rush through his hair as he walked down the temple's grand steps, deciding to take public transportation this time. He hadn't been around pedestrians for a while, and though he didn't particularly enjoy getting wet, he did enjoy rainy weather. It was calming, and gave one a pleasurable background noise in which to think, and meditate. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, as it was starting to get a bit chilly.

He made his way to the public maglev train station, a group of Twi'lek schoolchildren running ahead of him. As he approached the attendant, he flashed the hilt of his lightsaber. As servants of the Republic, Jedi were allowed free access to all public services, including public transportation. The attendant recognized the gesture, nodded and allowed him through.

The station was relatively crowded, owing to the fact that most schools had recently been let out for the day, and students were making their way home. The train approached as soon as he stepped on the platform, and he waited for the large throng of sentients to board first, before boarding last. The train was crowded, so Obi-Wan didn't bother looking for a seat, preferring to stand near the door.

Usually when he took public transportation, he was gawked at incessantly, due to his lightsaber being displayed prominently on his waist. This time, however, he had his cloak fully covering his lightsaber from view, which enabled him to blend in with civilians. This also allowed him time to contemplate the war, and the Jedi's place in it. Lost in his thoughts, he thought about the impact of the war on the everyday citizen of the Republic. He thought about the people he'd met along the way, and how they were doing. His thoughts soon came around to a certain Duchess of Mandalore, and the deep feelings he had for her. They'd met years ago, when he was still a padawan. They didn't like each other at first, arguing incessantly and often avoiding each other. Soon, this initial dislike blossomed into something different entirely and soon, they were in love. Unfortunately, they both knew it couldn't last.

Satine wanted to ask him to leave the Jedi and stay with her, and had she asked, he would've done so. But she knew how much being a Jedi meant to him. He'd told her how much he wanted to be a Jedi Knight, and she respected him too much to ask him to give up his dream just to be with her. During the first few months after their seperation, it was very hard for Obi-Wan to put aside his feelings for Satine, but over time it got easier. He recognized his feelings for her, but he also believed in the Jedi code, and he knew he had to put his duty above all else. He'd honestly believed that he was over Satine until a few months ago, when he came into contact with her again. Seeing her for the first time in all those years had brought those buried feelings rushing right back to the surface, and it was hard to keep his composure. The business with the Death Watch and Tal Merrick had re-solidified his feelings, and though he'd tried, he knew that these feelings would likely never go away.

Seeing that the Coco Town stop was coming up, Obi-Wan put those thoughts to the back of his mind and prepared to leave the train. As the train stopped and the doors opened, he was the first one off, and he quickly made his way off the station platform and towards the diner. Soon, the familiar facade of Dex's Diner come into view.

As he entered the bar, the smell of fresh food hit his nostrils. The diner wasn't as crowded as it usually was, due to the imminent rain. Two Aleena's sat on stools near the window to his left, and a Dug sat conversing with a Rodian at the bar. There was also a slim, hooded figure seated in a booth in the far right corner of the diner, tending to a cup of caf. Obi-Wan looked at the figure, getting the vague feeling that he knew them from somewhere, before he was distracted by FLO, the diner's droid waitress, calling for Dex after she spotted him.

"Honey, your Jedi friend is here!" The Besalisk appeared in the kitchen window and a large grin appeared on his face.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Hello Dex." He responded with a smile on his face.

Dex came out from the kitchen and approached him with his arms spread, "It's been too long buddy."

"Likewise." Obi-Wan said as he embraced the Besalisk. He smelled of kitchen grease, but he was a good friend, so Obi-Wan didn't mind.

"Anything I can do for you?" Obi-Wan often came to Dex for things involving the underworld that he couldn't find out in the temple. Obi-Wan didn't know much about his background, but he was sure that his friend used to be involved in things that weren't exactly legal. Despite this, Obi-Wan knew that he was a good person, and he had no reason to suspect that he was up to anything nefarious these days.

"Just here for a quick bite. I haven't eaten in ages. I'll have the usual."

"Sure thing buddy, the usual, coming right up." Dex went back to the kitchen to prepare Obi-Wan's meal. Obi-Wan took a seat at the booth nearest to the door. "Want some jawa juice?" FLO asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Obi-Wan looked out the window. The clouds were a deep grey, and the light drizzle that had started during his journey evolved into a steady shower of rain. The wind was blowing hard, ruffling people's clothing as they walked briskly to get out of the impending storm. Obi-Wan sighed, he didn't have a speeder, so he'd either have to wait out the storm or be drenched.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a tingling sensation in the force. Someone was watching him. His eyes swept the bar. The two Aleena's were still on their stools, and the Dug and Rodian were making their way out of the diner. He knew it had to be the person wearing the hood he'd seen when he came in. He reached out in the force to gauge their intentions.

To his surprise, there was no hostility or suspicion. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Trust and affection wafted off the person. But then, who could it possibly be? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps; the person was approaching him.

"Obi?" His heart jumped. There was only one person who called him that.

He turned around and came face to face with Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Satine?"

"What a surprise. I certainly didn't expect to see you here Obi-Wan." Satine was wearing a muted blue dress, covered in a thick black cloak. She'd taken her hood off when she approached, exposing her slim, elegant face. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was obviously dressed in such a way as not to attract attention, but to Obi-Wan, she looked just as beautiful as she had when he'd seen her in full royal attire all those months ago. He felt a familiar stirring in his heart that seemed to manifest whenever he was in her vicinity. She took a seat across from him in his booth.

"I can say the same. What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm on Coruscant making an appeal to the Senate. They're still convinced that Mandalore should be a member of the Republic, and they're doing everything they can to persuade me to their argument." She didn't exactly sound happy about that, but it didn't really surprise Obi-Wan. She'd always been strong in her ideals, and she was a strong proponent of pacifism. If Mandalore became a part of the Republic, they would be forced to choose sides in a destructive war that'd devastated dozens of planets. She'd do anything to maintain her integrity, and her planet's independence, and though Obi-Wan didn't necessarily agree with all of her views, he respected her all the more for having them.

"That makes sense, but how did you find out about Dex's?"

"Here ya go buddy. I threw in some extra sauce just for you." Dex interrupted their conversation, bringing Obi-Wan his meal. The food smelled delicious. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Dex, this is Satine, she's a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet ya Satine. It's always good meeting friends of Obi-Wan's!"

"Nice to meet you Dex, the meal you made me was delicious."

"Of course it was, I made it!" the Besalisk joked. Satine chuckled politely. "Enjoy the meal Obi-Wan."

"Will do." Dex went back to the kitchen.

"So you wanted to know how I ended up here?"

"Yes, please"

"I was talking to Senator Amidala and she mentioned that this is a place you and Anakin frequent. She even said she and Anakin had come here a few times themselves, and that the food was excellent." That gave Obi-Wan pause, and he raised an eyebrow. He knew that Anakin and Senator Amidala were friends, but he didn't know they ever went out to eat together. This doesn't seem like anything to be concerned about, but Obi-Wan knew well that his former padawan had a huge crush on the senator. He would have to keep an eye on those two. "I was hungry so I decided to pay the place a visit."

"Oh. Well I'm surprised Senator Amidala didn't come with you.

"She's in a meeting with a fellow senator, so I decided to come by myself."

"Ah." Obi-Wan gave a quick nod of his head and started to eat his food.

"Did you fly here? I didn't see a speeder outside." Satine said.

"I decided to take the train. Be amongst the common citizen for once."

"I understand. It's nice not to have to be so formal all the time.

"Indeed. So how have things been going?" The two had a prolonged discussion; talking about everything from the Death Watch, to her nephew Korkie. Satine had a way with words, and an optimism that sometimes bordered on naiveté. Even when discussing one of her associates who'd died recently, she managed to make it a celebration of his life, rather than a mourning of his death. Conversation then turned to her new pet bantha, which Obi-Wan found quite amusing.

"I didn't even know you could have a bantha as a pet." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"You'd be surprised what you can get away with when you're a reigning monarch." Satine replied cheekily. Conversation finally lulled, and Obi-Wan found himself lost in her blue eyes. It had only been a few months since they'd seen each other, but for Obi-Wan it felt like an eternity. "It's been really nice catching up with you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blushed, "I can say the same. I'm glad you're doing well." At that moment, a loud rumbling sound could be heard, and rain started coming down in sheets. The lights flickered briefly, before going out completely.

"FLO!"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Check the circuit breakers!" The droid went to a panel near the kitchen and did some fiddling. She had a brief conversation with Dex before Dex came out to the dining area. "I'm sorry everyone, but the power's not coming back on. We're gonna have to close down for the day."

The Aleena couple, who were already on their way out, nodded. They lifted their hoods and went out into the storm, cloaks blowing to and fro in the wind.

Obi-Wan contemplated his next move. He certainly couldn't take the train back in this storm. He couldn't ask Dex for a ride; as he lived in an apartment in the basement of the diner. There was only one option. "Satine, would you mind giving me a ride back to the temple?"

"Actually, I was thinking that I could give you a ride back to my guest apartment. It's not safe to fly in this kind of weather, and my apartment is much closer." The Jedi in him screamed in protest. He knew that it was highly inappropriate to accept an invitation to her apartment, especially considering their history. But the man inside pleaded for him to accept. Eventually, the man won out. "I agree. We should probably get going."

"Indeed." They rose from their seats and headed towards the entrance, where Dex met them.

"It was good to see ya Obi-Wan. You gotta come around more often, and bring Ani next time!"

"Will do."

"It was nice meeting you Dex, I have the credits for my food right here."

"Baah! Your money's no good here. You're a friend of Obi-Wan, which makes you a friend of mine. Friends don't pay at Dex's."

Satine smiled, "Why thank you Dex. It's been a pleasure."

"Same here. You two have a nice night."

Obi-Wan and Satine wrapped their cloaks, lifted their hoods, and went off into the ferocious storm. It was still evening, but due to the storm it was just as dark as night. They quickly went around the diner, where they ran to the lone speeder sitting in Dex's parking lot. They got in the speeder, but still could hear the rain pattering on the roof above their heads. Obi-Wan was glad that Satine's speeder wasn't a convertible model. "Put your seatbelt on Obi. This may not be the most pleasant ride."

She was right. The combination of rain and wind made it hard for the small vehicle to fly without interruption. Thankfully, her apartment was only a few minutes away, and Obi-Wan could soon see the facade of a large skyscraper in the front window.

Obi-Wan and Satine were wrapped in a thin blanket on the couch in her apartment talking quietly. When they'd come into the apartment, they'd been unsurprised to find the power out, and had set about lighting candles, casting the apartment in a faint orange glow.

The talking ceased, and the apartment was lit up as a flash of lightning streaked across the night sky. The tension could be cut with a knife. Obi-Wan looked at Satine, and felt a blush coming to his cheeks. She was so beautiful, and her bright blue eyes were captivating. He thought about what she'd told him on the Coronet, and his response. He'd meant every word of what he said, and he started to wonder what his life would've been like if he'd left the Jedi. And while he was contemplating this, she kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, full of love and longing. It was sweet and innocent, no tongue. Despite this, it may have been the best kiss Obi-Wan had ever gotten.

But Obi-Wan pulled away. He knew he wanted this, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. It didn't stop him from thinking of the code and the council, and their disappointed faces if they ever found out about his betrayal. But most importantly, he wanted to give her one last chance to stop things, in case she'd changed her mind.

"Obi-Wan please." Satine quietly pleaded.

"You know we can't be together, Satine."

"I understand that, Obi. But I'm tired of denying myself. I want to live in the moment for once."

Those fateful words rang through his head. "Live in the moment." It's what his former master Qui-Gon had always told him to do. The renegade Jedi always had a loose adherence to the code, and blurred the lines of it more than any other Jedi Obi-Wan has known. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had always been a faithful Jedi who followed the code to a tee. Even though he had deep feelings for Satine, he'd never let them affect his actions. But tonight, he decided to take a chance. Tonight, he wanted to take his old master's advice for a change. He knew it couldn't last, and tomorrow he'd go back to being a Jedi and she a Duchess, but for now, all he wanted to do was enjoy whatever time he had left with her.

He caressed her face with both hands and kissed her, much more forceful than she'd been with him. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her lip-gloss, and the feel of her soft lips against his. He opened his mouth, his tongue extending to engage in a fierce wrestling match with hers. Things got heated, his hands traveling the length of her body, caressing those curves that had previously been forbidden to him. Obi-Wan was passionately ecstatic. It'd been a long time coming.

She stood, and grabbed his hand, leading him into her bedroom. When they reached the foot of her bed, she grabbed the front of his robes, pulling them off to look at his bare chest. Scars were scattered across his torso, but they did nothing to make him less desirable to her. She traced the scars with her hands, leaving kisses in their wake. She finished undressing him, and her clothes soon followed his on the floor. They stood before each other, bare as the day they were born.

"I love you, Obi."

"I love you too Satine"

They lost themselves in each other, the pitter patter of rain and the rumbling of thunder the soundtrack for their lovemaking.

 **(A/N) Welp, that's it! My first fic ever! Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
